


Roses are cliché

by Dobbyscrustywhitesock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Lucius malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry James Potter - Freeform, I hate this sm, M/M, Please Forgive me, Roses, Why Did I Write This?, but it’s okay because why not, draco has a personal vendetta against roses, draco is a impatient bitch, harry is a little sly boi, how tf do I use tags, its just idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobbyscrustywhitesock/pseuds/Dobbyscrustywhitesock
Summary: Draco and Harry go out on their first date.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Roses are cliché

**Author's Note:**

> So this is dedicated to my friend Amina (aminathescorpio) because you, my friend, are absolutely amazing and you literally light up my world. Thank you for being so damn amazing and yeah, my writing skills aren’t the best but you literally give me the inspiration to man up and actually try, so thank you. <3

Tonight, was going to be a good night. Draco felt it deep down. Tonight, he was going on his first date with Harry Potter, golden boy, the boy who lived, his childhood enemy. Draco himself was feeling actually quite anxious. He hadn’t been out in a long time, let alone with someone quite like him. 

When his doorbell rang, Draco rushed to open the door. Potter was dressed very nicely, and his hair was (to Draco’s surprise,) calm. When he looked down Potter was holding a bunch of velvety red roses. 

“Roses, Potter? Really?” Draco scoffed, his tone callous. 

Potter flustered before stammering, “Yes, I – well I thought you’d like them,” Potter awkwardly held out the bundle of fresh roses to his date. “I had Neville cut them for me.” 

“You’ve been asking me for weeks to go out with you, the least you could’ve done was get me something less cliché.” Draco practically snatched the roses from Potter and walked towards his kitchen flat to grab a vase to put the flowers in. 

Over the past five weeks, Potter had gained a type of crush on Draco. Draco believed it to be just his savior complex, but when Potter had first asked him out Draco realized how serious the ‘crush’ had gotten. Besides, it wasn’t like the feelings weren’t reciprocated. 

_That’s beside the point,_ Draco thought to himself. After constant weeks of Potter shamelessly flirting with him, and practically begging him to give the relationship a shot, Draco expected to be blown away tonight. He expected Potter to come up with something original. _Roses_ were the most unoriginal thing in the book. Everyone got roses on a date. Draco wanted something special, something different. 

Roses were already strike one. If Draco was ever going to give Potter a chance, he needed to seriously up his game. Draco needed to be blown away; he needed to be speechless. 

~~~ 

Draco was surprised. Surprised at how absolutely _boring_ the night had been. Potter had already started off on the wrong foot, but he really topped himself off. He had taken Draco to a posh restaurant, with silk curtains and expensive champagne. Sure, that sounds nice, but Draco really prided himself on having the best of things in life. 

This truly wasn’t the best. Draco was extremely irritated at how the night had turned out, one might even call him upset. As Potter dragged him by the arm down the busy muggle street, the only thing he could think about was how quickly he could get home and try and forget about this entire mess of a _date._ While him and Potter made their way down the street, Draco suddenly snapped. 

“I hope you’re aware that this was the worse night of my entire life.” Draco’s tone was sharp, along with the glare he sent. Potter cocked an eyebrow and shot Draco a devious smile. 

“Who said the night was over? Come on, we’re apparating soon.” Draco stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at him. Potter took a few more steps before turning around and giving Draco another smirk. 

“Potter, we’re in the middle of a muggle street!” Draco said in a hushed tone while he caught up to where Potter was standing. 

“I’m aware,” 

“You’re – _Potter!_ ” 

“Just shut up, will you?” Potter grabbed onto Draco’s arm as they whispered to each other, and then Potter was dragging him down a dark alleyway. 

_Great,_ Draco thought, _I’m going to get murdered._ Instead, Potter turned and looked over his shoulder before turning back to Draco. 

“Are you good with side-along?” Before Draco could answer, Draco suddenly felt as if he was being squeezed, before he landed on what felt like rocky sand. 

Instead of snapping at Potter, he turned and took in his surroundings. He was standing on a beach, and in the distance, he could see mountains. The hint of the weather sent chills down his spine, and before he realized what he was doing, he tightened his grip on Potter. 

That wasn’t all. When Draco looked up, he could see the night sky. Instead of seeing normal, boring, blank sky, Draco saw something he never thought he would ever see. 

“Potter, are these the northern lights?” Draco asked, slightly amazed. The sky was a beautiful shade of purple and green, shifting every second. They couldn’t be in London anymore, or anywhere near there. Draco’s guess was Scotland, but he ignored the question of where he was and focused more on the sky. 

Potter wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned his head against Draco’s shoulder. “I thought we’d miss them. We almost did.” 

Draco was absolutely breath taken. He was at a loss of words. He wanted a surprise, and he got one. He got a very big one. 

“These… these are the Northern lights, aren’t they?” Draco whispered, afraid of spoiling the moment. 

Potter chuckled, “I wanted to make tonight count. Does it?” 

Draco nodded almost immediately. As the light show continued, he didn’t keep his eyes off the sky. He felt as if he was going to explode from happiness. The two of them standing there together, with no one else to experience it but them. 

Eventually, when the lights had faltered away, Potter apparated him back to his apartment. Draco hesitated before entering his flat. 

“I really liked tonight,” he stated simply. “I had more fun than I thought I would.” 

Potter gave him a genuine smile. “I’m glad you realized how amazing I am.” A small chuckle escaped both of their lips before they were silenced by how awkward it was, just the two of them standing there. Draco expected Potter to lean in and kiss him (Gryffindor bravery and all,) but he didn’t. 

“I expect to take you out again?” Potter asked hesitantly. 

“Yes, of course.” Draco answered breathlessly. 

Potter nodded at him before walking away, leaving Draco standing at the entrance of his flat. He slowly shut the door and widened his eyes in realization of how absolutely amazed he was by Potter’s actions. He made eye contact with the roses, before bursting out into a fit of relieved laughter. 

Maybe Potter wasn’t so bad, after all. 

~~~

When Harry popped the question two years later, he made sure to get Draco fresh roses.


End file.
